This disclosure is related to communication devices, such as, for example, Internet capable wireless devices.
Communication devices include, for example, devices capable of transmitting and/or receiving digital data. Such devices may also include devices capable of accessing the Internet, for example. Communication devices, therefore, may include, for example, personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), wireless telephones, and/or wireless access points, although these are just a few examples of communication devices. One issue that arises in connection with communication devices is the sharing of data, such as digital data, amongst one or more of these devices. Techniques for establishing and/or improving the ability of these devices to share data seamlessly, for example, continue to be desirable.